


Not A Hero, Just Want Peace

by Calesco



Category: Terraria
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Just me bullshitting things outta my ass, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28147542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calesco/pseuds/Calesco
Summary: He'd gone in naive and absolutely unaware. The world was beautiful, he loved the moments he shared, his first world where he had many firsts. Parties, pets, friends, fighting, chasing stars and breaking hearts. No one told him that his heart would break too.The Wall of Flesh had fallen, it was a guardian for a reason. He didn't know the corruption would spread along with the Hallow. The World was too difficult for him to protect. He couldn't make a gap between the corruption and the purity without getting killed. He traversed other worlds to try and save this one but no, everything ended in vain.This time. This TIME.He knew just what to do. The despaired faces of the people he tried to protect flashes through his head repeatedly.They won't be suffering any longer.
Relationships: Arms Dealer/Nurse (Terraria), Guide (Terraria)/Original Character(s), Party Girl/Stylist (Terraria)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys. First ever work! It might be awful, sorry hahahaha. I haven't included most npcs from hard mode since this is also what actually happened to me!! 
> 
> I'm planning on starting a new world too. I've only ever reached the pirate invasion thing and Frost legion which ended in a graveyard hahahaha.
> 
> Please enjoy!

_The previous world had fallen to corruption. He loved that place...but he had no idea to keep it safe._

_It's different now._

_He'll save this world or die trying._

_Again._

The ever faithful guide as always was the first to greet him. This time, he just didn't know his name.

"It's **Daniel** , I am here to give you adv—" Daniel stops midsentence as the PLAYER gives a polite subtle smile and turns away. He sees them walk to the nearest tree and raise their axe. It seems this one came with a purpose.

The PLAYER still had some leftover wood from the last world but it was only a small amount. It wouldn't be able to craft three box houses as the merchant and the nurse would be arriving soon. He also needed to go underground soon, he wanted to save all the other denizens left. See their faces that didn't remembered how he failed them.

Thankfully, he still had an extra axe that he picked up from God knows where. It'll save him quite a good bit of time.

"Daniel? Take this, I might need your help."

It was mid afternoon, with their pace 6 rooms have been built.

Which was in one single house.

PLAYER knew they wouldn't be happy with an overcrowded area but it was merely temporary. He needed to see them.

"That should be enough for today, eh?" Daniel said, dropping the last wood he got from the trees at the PLAYER's feet.

"Yes, thanks for your help."

The PLAYER makes no indication of moving from his spot. The Guide leaves it be and wanders around the forest.

An hour and 45 minutes have passed, the PLAYER was anxiously pacing in the same spot before he approaches Daniel.

"Greetings, **Crylom**. Is there something I can help you with?"

"The Merchant...have I not fulfilled the requirements?"

Ah, so he was simply worried.

"All you have to do is wait."

"That's all I've been doing!"

"Then you should do some mining."

The PLAYER goes silent. Daniel sees him silently fix his equipment. Allowing easy access to his weapons and pickaxe.

He leaves.

He did not go mining.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristian arrives
> 
> Daniel loses his shit
> 
> And the PLAYER momentarily forgets his guilt

**Kristian** the Merchant arrived 15 minutes after the PLAYER had left.

Daniel decided to talk to him, for all the quiet he enjoyed he also liked someone to talk to sometimes.

"Hello, young man. I'm Kristian, and you are?" The Merchant greets as he walks over, extending a hand.

"Daniel." He smiles and takes the offered hand. 

"You're the adventurer that built this place? I've heard good things!"

"Ah no no, it isn't me." Daniel releases a sheepish laugh. "His name is Crylom he went off mining. I am the Guide"

"Oh, I see. Odd name, I'd love to hear the story behind that!

"And uh," Kristian lowers his voice, "Mining you said? Weirdly enough, I feel like an evil prescence is watching me."

Daniel pauses and looks through the order of the Guide, to see what the PLAYER has actually been doing.

  
_You feel an evil prescence watching you_.

PLAYER momentarily waits to see if the Eye of Cthulhu would appear. He never actually had it spawn naturally before.

After a few moments of nothing happening, other than the occasional eater of souls coming for his yummy booty, he placed down a campfire, the finishing touch to the arena above the dungeon.

He drops down, his winter cape gracefully following him. He turns to the Old Man.

The PLAYER pauses and remembers the stories that the Old Man told him once he had been lifted from his curse. How the Dungeon had once been so full of life and inhabitants but driven mad from a curse to the point they rotted. He was shocked when he realized the skeletons he killed within the Dungeon had once been the Old Man's friend.

Holding tighter to his shotgun, he approaches the man pacing in the dark gates of his ruined home.

_**Skeletron has awoken!** _

In the distance, they hear an enraged scream and the cracking of bones.

Kristian laughs at Daniel's surprised face. "Mining, eh?"

"He hasn't even been here for a day!" Daniel retorts.

"Want to go out and have look?" 

"You should stay indoors at night. It is very dangerous to be wandering around in the dark." Daniel immediately says, as if the person he was talking to was the PLAYER.

"Ah, yes. Stay inside but open the doors for the zombies, aye, Daniel?"

Daniel scoffs, "I was feeling hot!"

"And I'm feeling curious shall we go see—"

_**Eye of Cthulhu has awoken!** _

"Skeletron hasn't been defeated!" Daniel shouts the same time the Merchant becomes excited.

"Now we definitely need to see."

  
In the distance, they could see sparks flying. The sound of bones breaking and flesh getting sliced reaching their ears. As if the world had come alive, resonating the sounds that seem to echo to the oceans.

The Merchant says to the worried Guide, "My, what a spectacular hero we've got."

He didn't expect The Eye of Cthulhu to spawn, no. Especially, in the middle of another boss fight.

Thank God he was using piercing weapons, he could easily kill them both.

Ditching his Shotgun, he brings out his Mythical Diamond Staff and Savage The Bee's Knees. He also layered the platforms with some spiky balls pretty useful since both of the bosses kept coming close to him. Especially the Eye of Cthulhu.

His focus was on Skeletron even as the other boss became enraged, revealing rows and rows of sharp teeth.

The scene was a bit ridiculous if understated. A giant eye that might just be a giant mouth at this point working in tandem with two flailing arms desperately trying to slap the PLAYER who was just trying to move away from the bowling ball of a skull.

Of course, if any other denizen was here they would have long died from a heart attack. The legend behind The Eye of Cthulhu and the Ancient Skeletron was no joke.

The former a part of the legendary Cthulhu, the grand evil of this world and the latter a being that had fallen under Cthulhu's worshipper.

_**Skeletron has been defeated!** _

And a shotgun to the face

_**The Eye of Cthulhu has been defeated!** _

"I might just give OUR friend a discount!" Kristian grins.

Daniel has coffee spilled all over the table from where he spitted out of shock.

And the PLAYER? He hasn't felt so good in such a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just an introduction to the newly arrived NPCs. There's definitely more but I'll scatter that along the way.
> 
> Sorry if I made The Clothier so special, he just somehow reminded me of my dad ;_;

Daylight arrives soon, along with a few other town NPCs

When the PLAYER comes back, the Nurse and the Arms Dealer were flirting out in the valley separating their houses.

The Merchant and The Clothier were having a nice chat. 

Daniel was reading a book and enjoying his coffee alone in a well lit corner.

The Painter seemed like he ran out of inspiration, what with the forest not being his cup of tea.

The Demolitionist nearly blew a hole in his house until he got gently scolded by the Clothier, his neighbor.

The PLAYER had a small smile on his face, it seemed like nothing changed. 

The new Townspeople turned to regard him as he made his way to Daniel.

"Greetings, Crylom. Is there something I can help you with?" His indifferent demeanor betrayed his worry from last night.

"What are their names?"

Daniel smiles and says in a partly passive-aggressive tone, "Why don't you go have a nice chat with them yourself? With your recent feat last night, one of them is ecstatic to meet you." 

"Ah," the rest delves into a sheepish laugh.

He leaves the house and decides, 'Should I do this in order?'

He walks up to The Merchant. "Hel—"

"Ah, it's you! Hello, my friend. My name is **Kristian**. Crylom, correct? I've heard great things!" Kristian takes his gloved hand and shakes it with fervor. 

"Anything you wanna sell me?" Kristian closes in with a whisper, and then promptly winks before laughing.

Actually, he did. One too many.

Kristian returns to his home, filled to the brim with loot. He seems very happy.

The Nurse and the Arms Dealer had gone into their respective homes, so he decided to meet with the former first.

"Man, patients just never stop." The Nurse mutters to herself, "Tell me where it hurts." She says, facing the PLAYER.

"I'm not injured." 

"Then quit wasting my time."

"What's your name?" Crylom says, offering a peach to her. For lack of any better food she takes it, her attitude lightening up a bit. This peach was actually pretty good.

" **Kathryn**. I'm guessing you're the adventurer."

"Yes. I'll be needing your services in the future." The PLAYER says. 

Kathryn was used to being flirted with but it seemed like this person had no interest, she liked that. Her mood was altogether better just from talking to him. She decided she won't charge him too much.

"Of course. Bye." The Nurse says before looking back at her manicured nails.

"Man, 500 musket balls? And is that a shotgun?" **Trevon** says, pocketing his stack of coins. "I also have a bad boy like that, EXACTLY like that. But I haven't busted it out yet, don't really have a reason for it."

Crylom didn't want to say that this indeed came from him.

"I'd love to see it when I can." 

Trevon laughs, "What gonna go for the double shotgun type, the one in the movies? Nah, man. Just get the minishark when you can."

He had that too. In the other world, of course. "I'll think about it."

  
He ended up leaving **Mauro** the Painter's place with a lighter pocket. And when leaving **Fikod** the Demolitionist? His pocket is empty. Not that he minded, he wanted a colorful room and a nice boom.

"So, your name was a typo?" The Guide tries to hold back his laughter.

"I realized too late. And apparently you can't change it." The PLAYER glares at Daniel. "Stop laughing!"

"How can I?" Daniel says, spilling his coffee. "Oh, crap!"

"You're karma's early. Whatever, I'm gonna go talk to The Clothier." The PLAYER gets up.

Oh, right. Town pets!

He switches directions to the zoologist's house. 

" **Veronica**?"

"Hey, dude. It's, like, sorta late. Whatcha c'mere for?" The lycanthrope fixes her hair.

"Uh, I just wanted a cat."

Veronica lights up, "5 gold, bro!" She turns around to get the cat license, her tail excitedly wagging.

Crylom pulled on it just to see if she'd say the same thing.

"Staahp pulling on my tail, bro, it's totally real, and like...totally hurts when you pull on it!"

He smiles. She hasn't changed.

He hands over the gold and bids her goodnight.

The cat license disappears from his hands probably somewhere into the cat delivery service. 

He still remembered the cat's name. And the dog and the bunny too.

Rascal, Buster and Boof.

Yes, Boof. He isn't afraid to admit that he couldn't stop screaming, _'His name is Boof! Oh my God, his name is Boof!'_

"We're getting a cat?" The Clothier says, opening the door to his home that the PLAYER still hasn't opened. He really needed to stop getting lost in his thoughts.

"Er, yeah. May I come in?" 

"Come on in. Would you like a box of chocolates?"

"Yeah." The PLAYER smiles.

"Wanna know why?"

"Life's like a box of chocolates!"

"You'll never know what you're gonna wear!" The Clothier seems amusedly shocked, holding onto his red hat. "Boy, you took the words outta my little bitty stingin' big ol' fat sideways mouth! Have we met somewhere before?"

_Yes_

"In the Dungeon yeah. Other than that, no. Otherwise I wouldn't be coming in here to ask your name."

" **Rodrick** , the good ol' name's Rodrick. I know your name, rest assured." Rodrick gives a hearty laugh. "Go, I know you've got somewhere to be!"

  
Crylom laughs along. "It's the middle of the night!"

"You don't come home often."

_Home? Yeah,_

"Maybe, I'll stay home this time."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There might not be enemies in the spawn but that doesn't make it less dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to start a chapter NOT in player's pov hehehe. Don't worry next chapter is hurt/comfort type of fluff.

  
A few days have passed. The PLAYER had destroyed the temporary house, leaving everyone homeless for a few hours.

Of course, the anger was easily remedied when they noticed that new separate houses have been made. One room underneath and two rooms in the second floor.

And a much stylish house was also built out of marble. It was larger than the rest of the houses and had a nice sort of overhang to it. The main base, it wasn't hard to guess.

  
Daniel quietly sips his coffee. Reading through the pages of the same book but it didn't seem like he digested the words at all, he was too lost in his thoughts.

If the PLAYER continued like this...the Wall of Flesh was next. He'd already taken down the Eye of Cthulhu and Skeletron with ease. At the moment he was traveling into the Corruption and about to face off with the Eater of Worlds.

He oftenly didn't remember that he was the guardian of the underworld but sometimes he had moments of utter clarity and it _hurt_.

He actually enjoyed these little idle moments. Yes, he'll come back but will it be the same? 

A replacement. It isn't him...

God, he wished it will still be him.

_The Eater of Worlds has awoken!_

Daniel snapped away from his thoughts. Since he still had some awareness of who or _what_ he actually is...maybe he could look into the PLAYER's battle?

He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, feeling the world pull him in. He could feel the trees rustling, the lava bursting, the waves crashing into the sands. It was too much and made him want to vomit. He nearly lost his focus.

He forced his consciousness through the pain and focused into the corruption.

The PLAYER was fighting the Eater with ease clearly finding this satisfying. He didn't even have his wings equipped, preferring the badassery of having his winter cape falling behind him as he messed around on his double layered platform.

The Eater of Worlds was dying without the adventurer doing anything.

Daniel slightly shifted his consciousness and noticed layers upon layers of spiky balls. 

Spiky balls?

_The Eater of Worlds has been defeated!_

But to get spiky balls the Goblin Tinkerer had to be present...and he isn't.

Daniel thought about it a bit harder. The PLAYER just...where did this one come from?

His consciousness was strained enough as it is. A few flowers in the Jungle started to wilt and animals started to grow anxious. It started to rain.

The lava from the underworld burst in a flurry of grace and anger. A wide arc, high enough to nick a voodoo demon.

From his shoulder to his arm and from his face to his neck grew lava burns. His legs were not spared.

He didn't notice.

Eventually, the clarity of his reality slowly faded from him. The view of the world blurred for him. The corruption faded until he was left with the sight of his table and broken mug, that he cracked in his now bleeding hand. Burnt flesh reached his nose.

He got up in a panic.

Kristian heard the commotion in Daniel's house and stopped his conversation with the Clothier.

"Hold on a second, Rodrick."

_What? What was he doing? Why does he feel so **awful**?_

He shivered, kneeling on the ground. Sweat falling from his face unto the pristine marble floor. 

"My word, Daniel. What happened to you?"

He felt someone try to get him up. The words rang around his head, but he couldn't figure out from who it came from. He couldn't see much from how dizzy he was and now he doesn't see anything anymore as he became unconscious. 

  
Kristian felt Daniel go limp in his arms. Rodrick had gone and tried to find Kathryn. The nearest person was Trevon.

"Trevon! Trevon!" He shouted from where he was.

"What now, pal? What's the screaming about?" The Arms Dealer half-angrily shouted as he went out from his house. Couldn't the PLAYER have made the walls two blocks thicker? No wait, maybe make it 4 blocks thicker.

He was about to continue berating the merchant until he saw what he was holding. "Oh, gotcha."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby hurt need love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos!

"I need to have a serious talk with Daniel. How many times a week can you come in with severe lava burns?"

Kathryn says as she finally finished patching up the still unconscious Guide. 

Probably from the doll thing in the underworld. Trevon thought, leaning outside the room. 

Kristian had gone home, saying this was too much for his old soul _(which was ironic considering the The Clothier was MUCH older)._ Rodrick was left, anxiously pacing a few blocks from where the unconscious man was laying.

"I'd love to have a nice chat too. He was all alone in there. Not even a hint of a teeny weeny bit of bucktooth lava was in there." 

They heard the crunching of grass outside and the door opened in a way that screamed confidence into their faces.

The blue cape was enough of a hint to know who it was.

The PLAYER paused. "What happened?"

"Haven't a clue."

Crylom pursed his lips. He'll check in a bit later. He glanced at Trevon.

Ooh, a deal. Trevon's eyes glinted and he gave a sly wink, heading back to his house. "Then, I'll be going!"

"I guess it's about time I leave too." Rodrick says, and heads back home.

"Glad you came in. Suddenly, everyone started leaving!" Kathryn said, having finally been able to relax. 

"Yep." The PLAYER said and turned to follow Trevon.

  
"Don't tell me you used up all the ammo!" Trevon laughed.

"Ah, no. I reckoned you'd enjoy these, since I don't need them." He had two seprarate muskets from the shadow orbs he broke, each sporting their own modifier. Also a harpoon, which he never liked. Probably because he didn't know how to use it.

"Wow, three guns? You're loaded." Trevon says, putting the guns away into a chest. Clearly uninterested in them, he probably saw them before.

Crylom squinted at the Arms Dealer, slightly irritated and mildly amused by the pun. He nods and takes his leave.

  
Well, the PLAYER was mistaken. Trevon was absolutely interested, he just didn't want to show it in front of someone else, especially a strange adventurer.

Pulling the Harpoon back from the chest, he carefully felt through the surface of it. Interested and excited to test it out. Boy, he hoped it was a blood moon out tonight. The musket looked hella sleek too. He'll have to get more offers for the PLAYER, to show his satisfaction, of course.

"Well, I'll leave you to watch him." Kathryn said. The PLAYER nods.

The Nurse exits and Crylom sits down on the sofa adjacent to wear Daniel was resting.

He sits down, quietly. Deciding what his plans were. He doesn't plan on fighting the Wall of Flesh just yet, not only because he didn't want Daniel to die but he still hasn't set up a Pylon network. Still haven't found The Stylist, The Goblin Tinkerer and the Golfer. The Mechanic was easy to find, where else than the dungeon? He also needed to make a hellevator.

The PLAYERS sighs and rubs his temple, he just had to have a headache. Maybe he'll take a break from the adventuring and focus on the Pylon network.

He heard shuffling as Daniel stirred, "Daniel?" 

No reply.

He sees The Guide curl up into a ball, probably cold. Without a second thought the PLAYER takes his cape and drapes it over Daniel. It was incredibly soft and felt just right, after all, it is a winter cape. 

He scoots a few strands of hair away from Daniel's face and noticed how soft it was. He absentmindedly ran his fingers through them.

"Hm?" The Guide groans. The PLAYER immediately removes his hand. 

"Are you alright?" 

"Water." He says, he feels like his body had just been through hell and back. The PLAYER helps get him into a sitting position.

"What happened to you?" Crylom says as he fetches the Guide's mug. 

"I... don't know." The Guide looks at the other man with eyes that seemed to have seen it all. "All I know is I'm bound to be killed."

The mug breaks as it lands on the floor.

"Tell me, what am I?" Daniel's eyes are now red. The sight hurts the PLAYER more than the wounds inflicted by hostiles. 

"You're going to have to kill me, aren't you?"

The Nurse widens her eyes in shock from her place where she was eavesdropping. She inches closer, trying to hear a bit better.

"I don't want to." The PLAYER says through gritted teeth.

"Just who are you? You aren't new." Daniel abruptly changes the subject. He clenches the cape tight in his hands.

"I came from Eager Planet of the Frozen. I failed that world."

Daniel has heard of that world from the Order of the Guide. It had beautiful moments but it met a tragic end once the guardian had fallen. 

So, he was suffering too?

The Guide, the sacrifice and the Guardian of the Underworld who wanted nothing more to enjoy the life of a mortal. The Adventurer, who was expected to save the world and failed, carrying a heavy burden of guilt.

Two broken men in a world destined to be broken.

Daniel bites his bottom lip, nearly drawing blood. But he'd prefer shedding blood than tears.

He feels a warm hand cup his cheek and guide his face to broad shoulders.

"It's okay." The PLAYER says. "Or it'll be... believe me, this time I won't fail you or anyone else. I'll let you have the life you deserve."

The Guide finally cries in earnest, _is it true? Can it be true?_

He feels the other man comb through his hair, tenderly stroking his strands.

It felt so good to...to be human. To be treated human.

"You think I won't miss you?" Daniel feels the vibrations from Crylom's self-mocking laugh.

"Why do you think I'd try all over again? A matter of pride? No, moments with you...with all of you were ones I enjoyed the most."

The Guide looks up, his eyes red and swollen along with his nose. A small smile betrayed all this sadness.

Daniel puts his hand on the PLAYER'S shoulder and pushes him down so they were laying beside each other. "Get some rest."

"Shouldn't I be saying that?" The PLAYER laughs. He pulls his cape up so that it covers the other man.

Daniel smiles and places his hand around the PLAYER's middle.

"We both need it." Daniel smiles back.

  
The Nurse enters after waiting a few minutes, hoping they were asleep.

The Guide was holding onto the PLAYER's waist as he laid his head on the other man's arm, he looked content.

Kathryn was still having a hard time digesting all the information she learned until she saw a bright glint.

She looked up to see the PLAYER staring at her with his eyes wide open. She took a step back in shock, running towards the door.

"Kathryn?"

She stops, "What?"

"Don't tell anyone else."

"Of course."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know I haven't updated in a while and all you guys get is this but I'll put this out to break the ice. Writer's block sucks.

It wasn't even 5 in the morning and the PLAYER already was long gone from his side. 

"Rise and shine, sleeping ugly." Kathryn walks in. 

"Rodrick sent this." She hands over a comfortable blanket and a plate filled with eggs and bacon.

Daniel smiles, "I'll have to thank him for this."

And then, silence. 

Kathryn clears her throat. "So, um...last night..."

Daniel freezes, "Did you see—"

"Everything, yeah." 

Kathryn pauses, she might act like she didn't care but that was far from the truth. "Why does he have to kill you?"

Daniel laughs and fiddles with his food, "Does it matter?"

"Yes, it does, you jungle bat prick!" Kathryn raises her voice in frustration, showing her short tempered attitude. 

"And if you don't tell me I'll knock your teeth down your throat."

"Er...uh."

Well, Kathryn wasn't the gossip type, right?

"I'm the Wall of Flesh." He didn't know how he said it so calmly but he did. 

Kathryn tensed up, "No way, right?"

"Yes way, left." 

Kathryn hits him over the head with the paper she was holding. "Fine, Wall of Flesh or not, you still suck."

"Yep." 

"How are you doing, Daniel?"

The Guide looks up. "I thought you left?"

The PLAYER brushes off some dust. "It's a small world. I can get back in no time. Besides, I've got a mirror to look at my handsome face, am I right?" He wiggles his eyebrows.

"Ew." Kathryn says and Daniel simply laughs, feeling lighter.

"Anyway, I need help with this."

The PLAYER walks over to sit by Daniel. 

"Crafting recipes again?" Kathryn says. "Well, I'll be leaving. I need to get some exercise. Bye."

  
"Bee keeper and Muramasa left?"

Crylom crosses his arms. "Not that hard."

"You're planning on being a Warrior?" The Guide asks.

"Ah, no. Just want a nice weapon to defend myself. I'm not brave enough to go up to someone and stabbing them."

"So, what's your plan then, kid?" Daniel says, patting the PLAYER's head.

The other man slaps the hand away. "I'm not that young." He fiddles with the gold chain on his winter cape. "I haven't decided. All I know is I want to stay here."

The Guide felt a warm pang in his chest. "A-anyway, you going anywhere."

The PLAYER smiles, mirth in his eyes. "I'll stick around a bit more."


End file.
